Percy Jackson Book Title Reactions
by AprilSpirit
Summary: My friends and I react to Percy Jackson book titles. By the way, my friends and I are not normal.
1. Chapter 1

**My friends and I are crazy. *cough cough understatement cough* So when Percy Jackson first came out, we tried to guess what the book was about based on its title. Our reactions were….. different…. **

**I caught it on camera. Bada Bing, Bada boom! Fanfiction Idea! **

**Ta Da! **

**REACTION TO "**_**THE LIGHTNING THIEF**_** " **

**My Reaction:** Ummm….. let me guess…..someone sees lightning *gasp*, hates it for no reason, and SOMEHOW steals it. So, the world's in chaos, (because without lightning, the world would cease to exist! {sarcasm, anyone?} Now everybody is looking for the dude. Am I right?

**My Friends' Reaction: ** Someone stole lightning from the sky a billion years ago, and left a fake copy. Now in present day, they discover it, and are trying to find it.

**Everyone Else's Reaction: **Someone steals lightning. END of story.

**End Verdict** : We were kinda right… ish…

**After reading the book: **

**Me: **We are deranged in the head, guys.

**My Friends: **Agreed.

**Soooo… how was it?**

**Am I and friends planning to take over the world? Uhh… maaaybeeee…..**

**Do we plan world destruction over the phone? Sortaaaaa….**

**Do you like it? Pshhh… I don't know. That's what reviews are for.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, random people who will read my story and think, "Dang. This girl is….. Umm….. Different?"! I have gotten a hold of yet another video of my crazy *cough understatement cough cough* friends and me reacting to ****The Sea of Monsters.**** Sooo…. Yeah. This is another little sampling of how insane I am- umm… my FRIENDS are. It's all them. Really. ;) Believe me. Just don't pay attention to the extremely guilty look on my face.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? You think I'm Rick Riordan. Trust me, if I was Rick, I would not have made ****The Blood of Olympus**** so freaking mushy-gushy like Rick had a romantic comedy binge while writing**** The Blood of Olympus****.**

**Without any more stalling, here is this thing I call, the stupidest thing I've said in my entire life. Oh, wait, is this still recording? Uh… I mean…**

**REACTION TO "**_**THE SEA OF MONSTERS**_**"**

**My Reaction: **Someone is going to sail or swim like Nemo and Michael Phelps or whatever through a sea of monsters which- surprise, surprise! Is filled with monsters. *audible (sarcastic) gasp from audience* Then that crazy someone will kill all of these monsters. And stuff.

*gasp from a teacher*"You're not supposed to start a sentence with "And!"

**Me: **Well, I just did and…. Rick Riordan does it. So….

Anyways, AM I RIGHT?

**My Friends' Reaction: **There are random uninhabited waters and a government conspiracy happens. Which secretly releases a horde of monsters into the uninhabited waters. The rest is probably history.

**Me: **Are you serious?

**My Friends: **Heck yeah.

**Everyone Else's Reaction: **There is a sea and people put monsters in it, making that part of the ocean dangerous and earning the nickname, "The sea of monsters." Duh. We are so smart.

**End Verdict: **Ummmmmmmm…. Ermmmm... We were rightish. Yes, that "ish" makes a huge phenomenal difference. Like, a big one.

**After Reading the Book:**

**Me: **Guys, lets promise one thing together.

**My Friends: **What?

**Me: **To never be book critics.

**My Friends: **Yep. Let's do it.

**Hey, guys! How was it?**

**Good? Bad? Absolutely positively definitely completely extraordinarily epically awesomely marvelously magnificent? Horribly terribly unbelievably horrifyingly awfully brutally atrociously barbarically inhumanely impossibly disgusting?**

**REVIEW! **

**HOW DO YOU THINK I KNOW THESE KINDS OF THINGS?**

**I'm not a freaking genie! (But please free me from this lamp of writer's block.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, today's update calls for a light drizzle of insanity *cough cough heavy rain* and some humorously weird crazy stupid kiddy childish fun filled clouds of… stuff… hey, hey, don't judge. I can't help it if I was born this crazy. What can I say? I'm a mixture of both my parents. Trust me. You cannot be not outrageously irrationally off my rocker with my parents as parents. Really.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I can go to sleep one day and casually think of what to tell my son (if I had one, honestly. I'm younger than 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, guys. Plus, I am a horrible writer. As you can see.) for his bedtime story and think of…THAT? I mean, no one does that! Well, except for Rick. See? If I was him, I wouldn't refer to myself as third person. Just…no. **

**Sorry for the rant. But it did have a valid point. I think. I'm too lazy to check. Whatever. Live with it, guys.**

**Ta Da?**

**REACTION TO "**_**THE TITAN'S CURSE**_**"**

**My Reaction**: Someone has this super long grudge against this random buff guy as soon as he meets him. Then the extremely buff guy turns out to be a psychopath titan. Hearing about the grudge, the psychopath titan curses the guy. However, the grudge guy says, "Screw you!" and runs away… Only to be dragged back to his horrible weird twisted past, then he overcomes the curse and kills the titan with a butcher knife.

**My Friends' Reaction: **It's another government conspiracy! I swear! Someone gets mad at the government, then holds this lifelong grudge, and that leads to the government finding out, because *whispers* the government knows all, sees all, and hears all… Anyway, to teach the guy a lesson, they build a fake titan who terrorizes the guy's life. After 20 years of agony, the government reveals themselves. The moral? Don't piss off the government, or else they'll unleash the titan's curse on you….

**Me:** Wha…wha…wow. That's why we're loners.

**Them: **Blame our parents.

**Everyone Else: **A titan curses someone. What's the big fuss? Sheesh…

**End Verdict: **We were so freaking wrong.

**After reading the book: **I… I…I… my brain is seriously damaged.

**Them: **No. OUR brain is damaged.

**Me**: Correction. OUR brains are SERIOUSLY damaged.

**Them: **Are we supposed to be proud?

**Me: **I don't…think… so?

**So, yeah. This video had REALLY bad quality, so I couldn't understand who was who… I took my best guess anyway. Why yes. My friends and I are just this weird. Don't ask why my friends are gaga for government conspiracies. It's a long story.**

**Review! Why? I'll tell you why. When my inbox is full, I do my impression of every funny human being I can think of. When my inbox reads 0, I bury myself into my bed.**

**Follow and Favorite! Why? 'Cause I like for people to like what I write….Don't judge me, guys.**

**Also, I'll be posting some one-shots sometime during May. **

**Should I make a Heroes of Olympus one of these? I have videos for them, too. I just don't know if you people like them.**

**Review!**

**Check out some of SoulHorse's stories! She is awesome, and her stories have plots, unlike mine. *wink, wink***

**Bye now.**

**Bye.**

**Adios.**

**Aloha.**


End file.
